Imperfect World
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: This is my take of Nemkess' 'Heart in Ice' Well, Heero left Relena a while ago, making the biggest mistake of his life. Returning year later, he finds Relena a changed girl. With heart as cold as winter and eyes as blank as death, Relena now rejects Heero
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~ Imperfect World~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hey! This is my take of the lovely, beautiful, well-written and totally hot fic 'Heart in Ice' by the talented Nemkess. Now of course I have her permission.

::Lawyers in Dark suits mumble and gets chased off the set by Rogue with a huge sword::

: Rogue gets crazed look in eyes::

YEAH GET OFF THE SET AND STAY OFF OR ELSE FEEL THE PAIN OF THE GODDESS OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Returns to normal::

now as I was saying, this is a redo of Nemkess' 'Heart in Ice'. I know that I don't write as well as Nemkess but I'll try my best. This take will be... interesting.... to say the least. And oh yeah, Heero may be OOC but please forgive me since this will cause him to be KAWAII!!!!

__

A.C. 206...

"That is it I have had it _Mademoiselle!_ I have had enough of this! I can't take it anymore! _Sacrebleau!_ I can't believe I thought this could work in the first place! That's it! I don't even think you know what the heck love is Relena!"

Relena watched as her fiancé continued to pack. Her eyes were blank as she yawned. She looked over him once; he had been one of the better choices her brother made for her. He was a good 6 feet tall, with the blond hair of most French men and light brown eyes that were flaming with anger. Leaning against the railing of the balcony, she continued to watch dispassionately as the man looked around the room for any that belonged to him.

The apartment was large, but sparse, with very few decorations on the walls. Grabbing the few articles of clothes and pictures that were his, Relena's fiancé, Jon Pierre zipped up his bag. Looking around the room, he saw how the apartment barely looked like home. Only a few pieces of clothing and a picture of two remained, and they belonged to Relena. Shaking his head, he cursed the woman. She was different than the picture he had had. He's been with her for 2 years, and yet he barely saw her. Her work kept her occupied to the middle of the night, sometimes never coming home. Worse of all she was cold hearted and emotionless.

Looking at the man, Relena looked at the ring on her ring finger. Taking off the gold band, she handed it to him. She shrugged.

"Better luck next time then."

Pierre stood still for a minute before spitting out a French curse. He turned around quickly and stormed out the apartment. Hearing the slamming of the door, Relena turned around and looked at the sunset. The ball of fire was orange, yellow and red, half of it already below the horizon. Noting that that used to be her favorite sight, Relena contemplated what Pierre had said.

Relena Peacecraft did know what love was. She knew how it felt to love someone with her heart and soul. She knew what it felt like to feel like she was in heaven when she was with a single man. She knew what it felt like to feel as if there was no tomorrow without him.

'But I also know how it feels to be heartbroken' Relena frowned at the thought. 'I know how it feels to give a man everything, but he still walks away, taking everything with him. I would of died for him, just one word and I would of done anything... even his last request.'

Relena lit a cigarette and took a long drag. She needed something to calm her down. Looking as the sun set, she took another drag and allowed a memory long locked away and long forgotten resurface. 

_Flashback_

Relena lay on the bed as she looked up at the man on to of her. His wild brown locks and piercing Prussian eyes rocked her to the core. He bent down, kissing her lips passionately and violent, the need for more overpowering his senses.

"You. Shouldn't. Be. Here."

Emphasizing each word with a kiss, he broke away once he finished and looked into her clear blue eyes. His eyes mirrored her own as both were lusting for more, the desire to claim the other overtaking all-logical thought and reasoning.

"Heero, I don't care. I just want to be with you."

Relena pulled Heero's head down to hers as she claimed his lips once again. The kissed roughly, Heero forcing his tongue inside Relena's mouth. Relena's tongue gladly greeted his. Heero pulled away and stared into her blue eyes clouded with desire. Unable to hold back anymore, he tore her shirt apart and proceeded to claim her once again.

Relena's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her closed eyelids. She looked at the man that was lying next to her. Brushing his stubborn bangs away from his face for a minute, she saw how peaceful he was when he was asleep. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. 

Relena smiled and bent down to kiss him. But this time Heero pushed her away. Relena was shocked and hurt as Heero got out of bed. Dressing in a back sweater, he turned around to look at her.

"I've got something to tell you."

Relena sat up, she knew this wasn't going to be good. She watched as Heero pulled on a pair of black cargo pants. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Relena you mean everything to me. But... but this isn't going to work out. I...I've thought about for a long time, and I'm leaving."

A sob escaped from her throat. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. Confusion flowed through her mind.

"BUT HEERO I LOVE YOU! AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME!"

Heero watched as the tears continued to flow, marring her beautiful face. Unable to resist it anymore, he jumped back onto the bed and hugged her. Allowing her to cry into his shirt, he rocked back and forth. He pulled away, her fragrance was beginning to invade his mind, and he knew when that happened, he'd never be able to leave. 

"Relena, I care about you. But this isn't going to work. I know this may not seem right, but I feel it is."

Another tear fell from her cheek. Heero bent down and kissed away the tear. He brought his hands to either side of her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Don't ever cry... I'm not worth it. And don't come looking for me."

Without another word Heero got off the bed and grabbed the suitcases he grabbed last night. Relena watched the door after Heero left. The full impact of what happened slowly settled in. She shook her head and raised her chin up high. Heero told her never to cry, and she would do as he say, like many times before. 

_Flashback End_

Taking another huge drag from the cigarette, she tossed it aside. Walking back inside, she tried to forget what happened afterwards. About three months later, she learned that she was pregnant. But unfortunately, by the time she knew she was carrying Heero Yuy's child inside of her, she had already lost it. Never getting the chance to hold it or love it, she buried her child in the ground. People thought she was sick, but only Milliardo and Sally knew the truth about her absence in office. 

A few months later, there was an assassination attempt on her life. Although the bullet didn't kill her, it left severe damage after its wake. It left her blind in the left eye, and temporarily paralyzed. But like everything else in life, she over came that. She still had a limp, but if she concentrated hard enough, she appeared to be fine. Only when the cameras were off did the limp appear.

Shaking her head she thought about her life after Heero Yuy made his final exit. She was cold towards her friends and family, although when the cameras were on, she was the happy politician that the people expected her to be. But those smiles were faker than the promises made by Heero Yuy. She was empty inside, knowing no emotion. She simply existed. A person could exist but still be empty. Relena noted that she should be angry with that but she wasn't. She had come to accept the statement as a fact, just like she accepted that the sky was blue when she was 4. There was no real difference, except when she was a child; she got a naptime once in a while when she was tired. She felt nothing. There was no anger, peace, pain, sadness, joy, love, or hate. 

Relena was jarred out of her thoughts when her alarm clock started to ring. Sighing, she walked over to the vidphone, she needed to tell Milliardo that it was over...again

############################################################################

Okay, that chapter's done. I know it's a lot like the first Chapter of Heart In Ice, but hey! I never said it was going to be completely different! A lot of it might be the same stuff in the beginning. But please! Be merciful!


	2. Offer

~*~*~ Imperfect World ~*~*~

By: Rogue Angel Barton

Hello! Welcome back! The next chapter is up! And I don't own Gundam! And prepare for some BLOOD!

Milliardo rubbed his temples once he hung up with Relena. It appeared as if another engagement had gone wrong... again. Looking out the window, he leaned back in the huge armchair in his office. His little sister has changed in the past few years. She was emotionless, cold and distant. She didn't have that light inside her anymore. She was simply a shell, she simply existed. The smile that she had on in public was as fake as him saying that he liked the new her. She was so different... so like....... Heero Yuy.

Heero Yuy. Now there was another thought that gave him a migraine. Milliardo had come to like Heero Yuy, even treat him as a brother for the past few years. Secretly, most of the pilots had been talking to Heero once in a while. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Heero's exit from her life changed Relena. 

Milliardo shook his head. Okay, he was going to do something that will cause his sister to beat the living day lights out of him. Milliardo flipped through his phone book. Stopping at the page he was looking for. He turned on his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Heero."

Heero Yuy looked surprise to see Milliardo smiling at him. He yawned.

"Hey Milliardo. Tell me why you're calling at 2 in the morning?"

Milliardo blinked. He forgot about the time difference. It was eleven at night at the Sanq Kingdom and 2 up in the colonies.

"Sorry Heero. I forgot about the time difference."

Heero shrug. Milliardo watched as Hero pulled on a black tank top. IT was chilly that early in the morning.

"So Milliardo, what can I do for you?"

Milliardo hesitated. He wasn't sure how to ask Heero about his... proposition.

"Heero, as you know there's a major peace conference coming up."

Milliardo watched as the younger man paled. HE knew what he was trying to pull on him. Heero nodded solemnly.

"Well, I was wondering if you care to be Relena's bodyguard for a while. As you know the conference is bound to attract assassins... you being an assassin yourself."

Heero nodded again. His face became grim as his eyes glazed over. His mind was racing to the last time he saw the beautiful woman, not counting the times when he hid in the shadows to watch her. He sighed as his shoulders sagged. Milliardo could see just how tired and lonely the old soldier was.

"Alright Milliardo. I'll do it."

  
Milliardo grinned but saw the doubt in Heero's eyes. He wasn't so sure Heero knew what he was getting himself into, and from the looks of it, neither did Heero. 

"Good-bye Heero."

"I'll drop by about two days from now. And bye."

Heero turned off the phone. He turned from the desk and walked towards the window. Heero opened the window, allowing the chilly wind to refresh him. The wind caressed his still wild brown hair as they passed over his now muscular body. He opened the window as wide as it would go and sat on the windowsill. With one leg dangling from the window and the other bracing the windowsill, Heero pulled out a cigarette. He knew they were bad for him but he really needed to think at that point. 

Taking a long drag, his mind wondered back to every time he had been with Relena. Especially the last time. 

Flashback

__

Heero walked out the door of the apartment for the last time. HE looked at the door as his heart constricted. He was leaving her... forever. But she would be strong, like the way he knew she was. 'Don't let me down Relena...aishiteru.'

__

Heero walked away. A single tear fell from his lonely Prussian eyes.

END

Heero shook his head. In two days he would see her again. And when that happened, all hell would break loose. He looked up at the stars. They only shined down, filling him with a kind of haunting peace.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I'M BEGINNING TO WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Well review!


End file.
